The First of a Thousand Kisses
by LitLover 101
Summary: A little Haylijah story based on the kiss in 1x20. This is a dedication to the beauty of new love and one of my new favorite pairings.


A little Haylijah story based on the kiss in 1x20. This is a dedication to the beauty of new love and one of my new favorite pairings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals in any shape or form. That goes to Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the first of many Originals fics I plan on posting as the summer continues but after seeing the kiss between my new OTP I could not resist writing a little something. On with the show. **

**The First of a Thousand Kisses: **

Watching Hayley on the edge of death had triggered something inside Elijah Mikaelson. He was not the type of man who acted on impulse. That was more the territory of his younger siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah. But seeing Hayley standing before the window looking for all the world more alive and lovely than he had ever seen her in all the time he had known her, which was not long, inspired Elijah. He wished that he could take her in his arms and show her how much she meant to him. However, her body swollen with his brother's child served as an impediment to that process.

"If I die and someone throws a party I'm going to be pissed," Hayley called over her shoulder. She did not need to turn to know that Elijah was there. She didn't even need to see his reflection in the window. She just knew he was there with her like he promised he would be.

"You almost did," Elijah called back. Moving to stand behind Hayley, he resisted the desire to lace his arms around her waist and to bury his nose into her long locks. Instead, he offered what he could, his words. "For over a thousand years I cannot recall a time I felt so… frightened." Hearing his own words, they felt insufficient to Elijah to express how he felt for the girl. If he had the luxury of living in a world that was not on the pinnacle of war he would write her the longest love letter that a man had ever written to a woman. That is how deeply his feelings had grown in so short a time.

Stepping backward, Elijah started to walk away when Hayley called to him. "Elijah," without thinking because she knew she had to be the one. She had to make the next move because she knew Elijah by now. She knew that he would not be able to act on his feelings, no matter how much he wanted to. He was not ready yet. One day he would be. But for now she would be impulsive for both of them.

Crossing the room quickly, Hayley wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck and pressed her lips to his. She had wanted this ever since he had made that first epic promise that he would "Protect her. Always." Feeling him kiss her back and drawing her closer, Hayley smiled to herself. Maybe it was a mere moment in time but it was their moment and she had been terrified that they would never have it.

Breaking away, Elijah stood there for a moment, looking down at Hayley before he suddenly disappeared. Some girls might take that as rejection but not Hayley. No, she knew that he would be back and that this was just the first of a thousand kisses that they would share. This was their beginning. This thought made her lips turn upward in a secret smile at a memory that no one could take from her. No matter what else happened, she had that one moment of happiness that she would carry with her, always and forever.

**I hope you liked this fic. This is my first official journey into writing an Originals story that was not a crossover with TVD. If you liked this I have two crossovers that include Haylijah, one of them is Haylijah centric called "Auld Lang Syne." I have two long Haylijah fic planned called "I Have a Bad Case of Loving You" a romantic comedy loosely based on **_**Grey's**__**Anatomy**_** and "Love or Loyalty," a romantic drama that I started writing a long time ago that would be an alternate version of the season one ending. I am a huge fan of Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel, Davina and Josh. So, if anyone would like me to write a little story based on any of those characters or all of them let me know. If you are not adverse to Klaroline I have a lot fics centered on them with Haylijah as one of the pairings. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


End file.
